Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 February 2015
02:24 Karu 02:24 nie mówie o chacie 02:24 A teraz jej nie ma :c 02:24 a o? 02:24 realu 02:24 Folia bąbelkowa (Al!!) 02:25 (All!) * 02:25 Misko, co ty opowiadasz? 02:26 o/ 02:26 hej Gar 02:26 Cześć. 02:27 mam pytanko 02:27 Siema ogrodzie 02:27 Znów nudam D: 02:28 o/ 02:28 Bla, gra ściągnięta? :P 02:30 Cisza ;_; 02:30 Elo. 02:31 elo 02:31 Crejz, PW >.> 02:32 Żyjecie? 02:33 Ja czekam albo na Thi albo na Hajs lub Endera 02:33 Nie. 02:34 Ja czekam na Thię też żeby wbić na ROW i banować (lf) 02:34 Jesteś zły (lf) 02:34 Zuuuyyy 02:36 Idę (bb) 02:36 x(bb) 02:37 (bb) * 02:38 Foxy! ^^ 02:38 o/ 02:38 Muszę sobie zrobić bota, do tych edycji, bo jak ja sobie sam poradzę. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), nikt mi nie pomoże na wiki więc muszę sobie robić bota do pomocy! :C 02:38 Elo. 02:38 Heyo 02:38 Bu. 02:38 Ale nie umiem.. ;-; 02:38 Elo. 02:38 Szo to bot i do czego służy? (derp) 02:39 Do edycji. Ale ja nawet nie ogarniam jak go zrobić (lf) 02:39 Ja tecz nie. 02:39 I jak on nabija te edycje? 02:40 Żeby np jak Garden ma. Jak ktoś wstawia kategorie do skasowania to on to od razu kasuje. Ale ja tego i tak nie rozumiem i nie zrozumiem x'D 02:40 Garden, jak zrobić bota? (bp) 02:40 Proste 02:40 Trza iść na Cs ;-; 02:40 (bp) 02:40 Zaraz wam wstawię linka 02:41 *O* 02:41 Thx. 02:41 /*O*\ 02:41 Ale jak znam siebie to i tak nie zrozumiem x'D 02:41 Ale może chociaż 10% z tego ogarnę (lf) 02:41 (mindblow) (mindblow) (mindblow) (mindblow) (mindblow) (mindblow) (mindblow) (mindblow) (mindblow) (mindblow) http://prntscr.com/60kb6i 02:42 CS nas doceniło! 02:42 xD D 02:42 (mindblow) 02:42 CS nas doceniło, wyślijmy to do Game Freak! (all!) 02:43 I w ogóle do siedziby Ewy Kopacz! (all!) 02:43 A to pewnie wina Kopacz (lf) 02:44 Tak! Do Satoshi z tym! Do adminów Wikipedii! (all!) 02:44 (mindblo) 02:44 (mindblow) 02:44 xd 02:44 I do adminów Nonsy! Zostaniemy sławni na cały świat! (derp) 02:44 Do Pokemon z tym! (all!) 02:45 Jestem tylko ciekaw kto wybrał to jakże genialne zdjęcie które wygląda jak zgniła wieprzowina na mordzie dżefa 02:45 To je Jeff.png 02:45 x'D 02:45 Albo Smile.Jeff x'D 02:45 Jeff.jpg* 02:46 Albo ZiemniakJeff.jpg c: 02:47 Heyp\o 02:47 Heyo* 02:47 ave 02:47 nie idzie mi dziś ta nauka 02:47 Eki. 02:47 Elo* 02:47 ;-; 02:51 cześć 02:51 o/ 02:52 Ave 02:54 hejoo 02:55 cisza 02:55 nom 02:56 Bo Satoshi przyjdzie 02:57 45 zmieniam avatar! (derp) 02:57 Bow 02:57 ja się z moim obecnym avkiem nie rozstam <3 02:57 Jesteś Pikachu ;_; 02:58 Pika pi 02:58 Crejza, ja jestem Satoshi (derp) 02:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZrNHq0NmRk Czego ja słucham 02:58 ;-; 02:58 jej 02:59 Słuchałam to wczoraj 02:59 fajne! 02:59 Akali PW >. 02:59 cio? 02:59 Po prawej stronie jest prywatna wiadomość :) 03:00 wiem Crejz 03:01 Crejz, ten avatar by do ciebie bardziej pasował x'D http://mycargopk.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/pika-girl-s3rl-picture-maxresdefaultjpg.jpg 03:02 jest the?garden 03:02 Nie chce się załadować (ok) 03:02 Tak jest :) 03:02 (ok) 03:02 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/mk/images/0/01/Og19px.png 03:03 Jej~! 03:04 Nosz kurde ;__; 03:04 cio? 03:06 1. Zepsuli fajną piosenkę 03:06 03:06 2. Znów się od niej uzależniłam... 03:07 1. Jestem zagorzałą fanką Satoshi 03:07 2. Ściana pełna pokemonów i ich twórcy 03:08 3. Nie ma portalu, na której nie mam avka z Satoshi 03:08 4. Nie ma mowy, żebym wyjechała do Japonii bez prezentu dla twórcy 03:08 Jestem 03:08 i innych 493 faktów o mnie .-. 03:08 TheGarden? 03:08 Tak? 03:09 Wiesz dla czego mam 2 pioseki na profilu? 03:09 Dwie? 03:09 tak 03:09 zobacz 03:10 Heyo 03:10 Już. Nie prosiłasz kogoś jeszcze o wstawienie? 03:11 Akali PW >.> 03:11 Heyo x2 03:11 nie 03:11 Jak myślicie, jakie by było najlepsze zdjęcie na spotlight? 03:12 nieprosiłam 03:12 Garden- chyba Satoshi z wydłubanymi oczami w stylu (zpp) 03:12 (facepalm) 03:12 czekaj 03:13 albo sama ZOO 03:13 ZPP* 03:13 Aktualnie myślę nad smile.dog, ale tym klasycznym, bo okazało się że spełniamy wymagania na spotlight (derp) 03:14 (Poocy 03:14 Pomocy*' 03:15 ? 03:15 mam dwie piosenki na profilku 03:16 o juz nie dziekuje Garden 03:16 (derp) 03:17 garden 03:17 Pomocniczy Ogródek 03:17 jej 03:19 (zpp) + (jeff) = http://prntscr.com/60kqpo 03:19 (wtf) 03:19 oho 03:19 Kolejny Fan Lol'a x 03:19 xD 03:19 Garden, wstawisz mi na profil https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KAKRXun9vz0 ? 03:19 muzyczkę? 03:20 Ja tę piosenkę kocham *-* 03:20 Daj mi chwilę 03:20 crejza 03:20 szkoda że Satoshi nic nie zaśpiewał 03:20 bym sobie wstawiła 03:20 Serek, szczerze - przed chwilą go odinstalowałem bo grać grałem ostatnio 2 miechy temu a zajmuje mi tylko miejsce :x 03:21 zakochałam sie w tym !https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7ScKXXlshY 03:22 Zrobione. 03:23 key 03:24 Hiiii 03:24 Heyo 03:24 Ave 03:25 :3 Gotuję jajka, i wpadam tylko na chwilę bo się nudzę przy garach XD 03:25 :3 03:25 Akali PW >.> 03:25 E, a co się robi z jajkami jak już się ugotują...? Mam je w tym garnku zostawić czy wylać gdzieś tą wodę i nalać zimnej czy kuffa co..? 03:26 Wylej ciepłą i zalej zimną. 03:26 ;___; 03:26 Ok :3 03:26 Chyba że chcesz się poparzyć przy jedzeniu, to tylko wylej. (bp) 03:27 Ogrodowy Kucharz c: 03:27 Specjalność - muffiny z gruszkami :3 03:27 :3 03:27 XD to nie dla mnie te jajka, ja nie jadam, to też nie wiem jak gotować...... Do zupy. 03:28 :3 03:28 Nara :( 03:28 Akali PW >.> 03:28 Hai 03:28 juz 03:28 eyo 03:28 Heyo* 03:28 Widzę Akali gra w lola? (;f) 03:29 ajek spiskowcu 03:29 (lf) 03:29 Jezu i co 03:29 chcę też pograć .-. 03:29 Adam - Sherlock xd 03:29 Heyo 03:29 :D 03:29 XD 03:29 czemu spiskowiec? 03:29 kto był taki mądry że zrobił emotkę lenny'ego skoro on jest zrobiony ze znaków (wut) 03:29 Adam wara od Akali :V 03:29 i to jeszcze z tłem 03:30 Narka ;( 03:30 Łaj? To w takim razie mówię do niej Ahri XD 03:30 czemu? o.o 03:30 zamknij sie! 03:30 skończcie nadużywać słowa "creepy" bo ono nie jest creepy 03:30 a dopiero cie polubiłem :P 03:30 A temu co dolega? 03:30 i co ty do mnie masz? .o.o 03:30 Gówn o co! 03:31 ....Jeez, nie ogarniam co tu się dzieje 03:31 łoł.... 03:31 No właśnie ja też 03:31 nie musisz się wstydzić że grasz w lola XD 03:31 Jezu odwal sie! 03:31 nieważne gdzie wejdę to zawsze ktoś nie wie co się dzieje 03:31 a ty odwal się od Jezusa 03:31 dafuq o.O 03:31 to on się od ciebie odwali 03:31 .....XD 03:31 Ide 03:32 Nie idź ;_; Chce pogadać o lidze 03:32 widać jest tu ktoś mądrzejszy i usunął Venus 03:33 A ja też idę. Ugotowałam już jajka. I wróciła moja mama. I zrobiłam herbatę... 03:33 Bye~ 03:37 Halo odbiór 03:37 SEREK! Znalazłem cię (all!) 03:42 zmieniłam profil 03:43 Heyo 03:43 Ave 03:43 Tylko ja mam takie wielkie lagi? ._; 03:43 ._.* 03:43 nie 03:43 Widzę że kolejna pani nowa (lf) 03:44 czy tam pan 03:44 (lf) 03:44 Lagi. 03:44 Lagi so wszędzie. 03:44 Jakby co, na moim profilu njest spam zdjęć 03:44 Jak znam życie zaraz będę musiał zresetować Router ;-; 03:45 nima lagów 06:02 O/ 06:02 No hej Thiannne :3 06:02 Najprawdopodobniej już w marcu 06:02 Ktoś napisał dobrze mój nick (QQ) 06:03 O/ ^^ 06:03 Salai nie może mieć butów Bowza. Bo będzie je miał na nogach (Źródło Bowz) 06:03 ctrl + c / ctrl + v :D 06:03 Heyo Kyu 06:03 Lol xD 06:03 Hej Crejzolkaa :3 06:03 dobry 06:03 Serek jest na tak by była Salai! 06:03 hej Lobo 06:03 Lobo! 06:03 Heyo 06:03 Teraz się nie wymigasz xD 06:03 Piszesz z nami xd 06:03 kurde bele 06:03 To Salai ukradnie buty, które kupiła Hajs. 06:03 uczę się 06:04 O, czego? 06:04 My Ci pomożemy!] 06:04 Thia, weź, daj biedaczce spokój. 06:04 Chat i pandy na naukę najlepsze! 06:04 Powodzenia xd 06:04 I teraz potwierdzacie moje przypuszczenia... 06:04 Uwierz osobie na drugim roku studiów x'D 06:04 End- No dobra ._> 06:04 Kurde (qq) 06:04 bo albo jadłam, albo siostrzenica spała, albo do czegoś siostra mnie wykorzystywała (numb) (patrz: pomaganie) 06:05 Kyu pandy? ^-^ 06:05 Pandy, pandy 06:05 Kyu - co studiujesz? 06:05 btw. Ender, pw 06:05 Pandy <3 06:05 W tamtym roku na sesji oglądałam pandy i chip chan 06:05 Lobo zarządzanie w specjalizacji grafika komputerowa 06:05 w reklamie 06:05 x'D 06:05 Huh, uświadomiłem sobie, że miałem zadane tylko dwa przedmioty (derp) 06:05 Lobo, nie przychodzi. 06:06 Nie, jest. 06:06 I dodatkowo zaocznie, więc mam 3 egzaminy, ale bardzo dużo nauki, bo trzeba sobie samemu ogarnąć dużo rzeczy 06:06 + nauczanie online 06:06 Oglądam cenę noclegów w tej mojej dziurze, i kosztują więcej niż w największych miastach w województwie (WTF) 06:06 heyo 06:06 ja mam dzienne 06:07 O/ 06:07 Navi! 06:07 Na dziennie nie mam czasu 06:07 o/ 06:07 bo jeszcze pracuję dodatkowo z Piniakiem. 06:07 Wróciłaś, jak dawno cię nie było! (QQ) 06:07 nom 06:07 wróciłam aby zmienić avatara 06:07 Heyo 06:07 o/ 06:08 Heyo 06:08 hej nowoprzybyli 06:08 Witam 06:08 Nie ma ktoś przypadkiem konta na STEAM 06:08 Lobo 06:08 A Ty co studiujesz? 06:09 kto chce majstersztyk nonsensopedii? 06:09 ja! 06:09 http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Satoshi_Tajiri majstersztyk 06:09 o/ o/ o/ 06:10 o. 06:10 Kyu archeologię 06:10 o/ * 06:10 Hej Komandos O/ 06:10 hej Komand 06:10 O, fajne 06:10 http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/Opowieści_z_CreepyTown_1#comm-11754 Dołączysz? (troll) xD 06:10 jak tam 06:10 U mnie w mieście są nudne kierunki, a nie chce mi się dojeżdżać do Kato na studia 06:10 Więc Lobo - zazdroszczę 06:10 :c 06:11 thia 06:11 czy ja tam jestem? 06:11 o/ 06:12 Kyu - no cóż 06:12 hej Bow 06:12 Jeszcze nie, ale jestem za żebyś był .-. 06:12 Yo Bow O/ 06:12 Thia.. Kuzynka się pyta czy może być. 06:12 (TT) 06:13 Em... xD 06:13 o/ 06:13 Cześć O/ 06:13 Heyo (TT) 06:13 o/ 06:13 Thia, nie muszę czytać, chce być i zajmuję czarny charakter (siemano) 06:13 Crezy co sięstało? 06:13 o/ 06:13 o/ 06:13 KURRR 06:13 Ale przeczytaj >.< 06:13 Debele 06:13 helou 06:13 Helou 06:13 Nos, co się stało? 06:14 Różo czasem optymistka we mnie umiera a ja płacze (TT) 06:14 Heyo Nosh 06:14 Ah, coś się stąło i źle mie się gra na akordeonie (ogw) 06:14 Dlatego przybywam. 06:14 A myślałam że coś z Gloria .-. 06:14 o/ 06:14 Ja mam jutro egzaminy z pianina (ogw) 06:15 był Zorrozo? 06:15 Nie, z Glorią wszystko ok (^^) 06:15 Był 06:15 Dzięki za przypomnienie Nos (ogw) 06:15 Był 06:15 Karu- Tak, był 06:15 hejtował na mnie? XD 06:15 nie 06:15 Nope x[[]]d 06:15 (ezt) 06:15 Sprawdzałem, czy mam laga. 06:16 Nie. Sprzedawał maść na ból pewnej części ciala 06:16 x'D 06:16 Z aplikatorem 06:16 , 06:17 Cały czas myślę, że mam laga, a to wy, WY NIKCZEMNI 06:17 Nosh wygrywasz ciastko! przez Ciebie się uśmiechnełam (QQ) 06:17 elo 06:18 Thanx 06:18 Heyo 06:18 0/ 06:18 no nieee znów Karu 06:18 *Rzuca wikełowi ciastko* 06:18 o/ *** 06:18 Yo Serek O/ 06:18 Heyo 06:18 *łapie* 06:18 Yo xD 06:18 O Lobo :P 06:18 Om nom nom 06:18 I teraz decyzja. Piszemy teraz, czy czekamy na Hajsik? xD 06:18 Piszemy 06:18 Teraz! xD 06:19 Hek. 06:19 Ja mogę zacząć? xD 06:19 Crej? xD 06:19 W tym momencie, albo będziemy mieć bolesne wzdęcie. 06:19 cześć, znowu 06:19 Ah, co wy na to by Komandos był/ 06:19 ? 06:19 To wy piszcie a ja idę płakać (BB) 06:19 MI to obojętne D: 06:19 nerka 06:19 Crej, ty tez piszesz >.< 06:19 Cholera, przypomniała mi się dzisiejsza matma Xd 06:19 Ja płaczę* 06:19 Czemu? 06:20 Was tu zawsze tyle jest? 06:20 jj 06:20 Nie można być zawsze optymistą prawda? 06:20 "Jedz pierożki, bo chudy jesteś i się przewrócisz" ~Moja babcia 06:20 06:20 ajhy tyujty19:17 06:20 06:20 06:20 1 06:20 Odpowiedz 06:20 06:20 +Bowser XL Bowser, chodź na CP﻿ 06:20 To jak? Crej i Serek za żeby był Komandos? .-. 06:20 Kto to z was 06:21 wat 06:21 Bow-A ty na ROW, czekaj na nas, porządku bd pilnował i z nami pisał xD 06:21 Nosh to czarodziej! Jak pisze coś to się śnieję! 06:21 No widzisz :D 06:21 cześć Zorrozo 06:21 :D 06:21 Ja na Row jestem od godziny 06:21 Ja też piszę? D: 06:21 Poszukiwaczka, nie coś mi się zdaje że im się druga wikii zepsuła :D 06:21 I siedzę tam jak nienormalny i nikogo nie ma 06:22 Zorrozo 06:22 Karu nie witaj się ze mną 06:22 To ja idę (BB) 06:22 bo się boję że się czymś zarażę czy coś 06:22 Bowser, widać posłuchałeś 06:22 Njee 06:22 Dobra. Kto piszę (chce) Ten ROW 06:22 Heyo 06:22 Nerka O/ 06:22 Wyślij link 06:22 cze Kirt 06:22 Bowser 06:22 Ile ludu :o 06:22 http://pl.recenzje-opowiadan.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Chat 06:22 ? 06:22 Jak nigdy wcześniej :o 06:22 Za te odzywki, że się czymś zarazisz Zorrozo 06:22 Thanx 06:22 niesprawiedliwe kicki 06:22 Sporo ludzi 06:22 to ja Cię tu ściągnąłem bo chcę coś omówić 06:23 Kyu xD 06:23 Kaszub o/ 06:23 Co chcesz 06:23 bylam dzisiaj fajnym teemo 06:23 na row to omów, bo nie chcę mi się tu być 06:23 (derp) 06:23 ale nie zrobilam penty, bo mi ukradli killa :c 06:23 wolisz pikachu w wersji męskiej czy w wersji żeńskiej? 06:23 :c 06:23 czy tylko ja wole Pikachu w wersji Ling Linga? 06:23 Kyu ja max two kille Vel'kozem zrobiłem xD 06:24 Karu mnie kopnął 06:24 + Wycarrowałem Grę nim xD 06:24 Kaszub * 06:24 * Zorrozo sprejuje się czymś do odkarzania 06:24 Gdzie Piniak :c 06:24 LEEEL 06:24 Dwa trupy* 06:25 AJEK ZNOWU MA NA AVKU PEDAŁA 06:25 I tak malo 06:25 Triple kill Skarnerem Quadra ale Akali zwiała :C\ 06:25 Zorrozo, doigrasz się kiedyś bana finite. Nie straszę, a Ci mówię, że jak się nie uspokoisz będzie ban finito 06:25 Kirt - zacznijmy od tego że to nie jest facet 06:25 tylko dziewczyna x'D 06:25 zw 06:26 co to row? 06:26 * Zorrozo robi sobie kąpiel dezynfekującym 06:26 recenzje opowiadan wiki 06:26 Zorrozo, nie nadużywaj komendy me 06:26 Kirt, gdzie ty tu masz pedała? xD 06:26 dzięki :D 06:26 Ajek, to jest transwestyta 06:26 Jak to działa? 06:26 Karu, nie nadużywaj mojego nicku 06:26 jest święty 06:26 lol, Kirt nie umie płci rozróżnić 06:26 Katu 06:26 Karu 06:26 lol 06:27 za co? 06:27 no patrzcie niesprawiedliwe kicki 06:27 Zorrozo, ostrzegam 06:27 czemu masz w nicku literówkę i zamiast Car masz Kar? 06:27 Tak jakoś Kirtsu 06:27 nie, Cirtsu brzmi słabo 06:27 Zozol 06:27 mówię o nicku Karu 06:27 xd 06:28 x'D 06:28 zaraz 06:28 naliczyłem 5 osób których nicki zaczynają się na K 06:28 hej 06:28 Jak już o nazwach, to chyba zmnienię xD 06:28 Dużo 06:28 hej Psycho 06:28 Heloł 06:29 o/ 06:29 * Zorrozo wprowadza kwarantanę 06:29 Wyczuwam kicka 06:29 Zorrozo, proszę ostatni raz bez komendy me 06:29 Bo ban 06:29 Ej Karu 06:29 czemu tak bardzo tępisz /me? 06:29 od kiedy nie można używać /me? 06:29 jest w regulaminie 06:29 Bo jest to w zasadach 06:29 że nie można nadużywać /me 06:29 Kyurone +++ 06:29 słaby ten regulamin 06:30 * Kirtsu używa /me 06:30 ha, mam +++ od Karu 06:30 Kyu - to niczego nie wyjaśnia 06:30 Zorrozo, po co tu wchodzisz jak Ci się nic nie podoba? 06:30 bede fajna! 06:30 moge odebrać mojego banana? 06:30 Plz. Niech mi ktoś pomoże.. 06:30 w sumie pytalam sie Piniaka dlaczego 06:30 Karu: bo chcę wytępić cię z ziemi na której powstało moje konto 06:30 i przejrzalam na oczy! 06:30 nie chcę Cię tu, idź do swoich satanistycznych magów 06:30 Zorro - co ty brałeś? 06:30 Zorro 06:30 lub innych Chuj sarzy 06:30 daj namiary na dilera 06:31 Zorrozo, tydzień odpoczynku. dosyć. 06:31 tez to chce 06:31 fak ju 06:31 XD 06:31 ostro 06:31 nje!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 06:31 Karu 06:31 nie dowiedzialam sie o dilerze 06:31 NJEEEEEE 06:31 :c 06:31 NJEEEEEEE 06:31 TYLKO NIE ZOZOL 06:31 Kyurone: Chcicałbym jak Ty tak humorystycznie podejść 06:31 Karu 06:31 Siemcia xD 06:31 da sie 06:31 Nos, Zorrozo dostał tydzień bana 06:31 (2cute4me) 06:31 Co tu się 06:31 3-4 lata doswiadczenia jako moderator w jednym w smieciowych srodowisk 06:32 daje swoje 06:32 :D 06:32 ZOZOL 06:32 TYLKO 06:32 NIE ON 06:32 Capslock zuy 06:32 KARUU!!!!!! DO KĄTA I PRZEMYŚL ZACHOWANIE! 06:32 Stap 06:32 <3 06:32 nerka 06:33 xD 06:33 (ezt) , kobiety i śpiew 06:33 Zmieniłem zdanie, dostanie m-c bana 05:54 Ty? (troll) 05:54 Ok xD 05:55 Będę miał nową serię xD 05:55 z/w Znów muszę iść robić kolację ;-; Wrócę za jakiś czas 05:55 .-. 05:55 Takie wyrwane z kontekstu opowiadania. 05:56 Ender- A ty moje czytałeś nie? Czyatłeś. 05:56 Thia, weź wytłumacz Strange, skąd ty i Hajsik znalazłyście się pod domem Serka ;-; 05:56 Pod jej komentem. 05:56 Mnie wtedy nie było xD 05:56 o/ 05:56 Heyo 05:57 Jestem duchem chyba ._. 05:57 O/ 05:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5v7T7L3g1yw 05:57 . 05:57 Crezy, nie jesteś. 05:57 Cześć O/ 05:57 Jestem ._. 05:58 Ja widzę co piszesz xD 05:58 Thia? 05:58 Widzisz Crezy? (Derp) 05:58 Widzę. 05:58 Tu nie mojego nowego avka? O.o 05:58 Wow naprawdę? .-. Teraz moje życie się zmieni. 05:59 Heyo 05:59 Ja nie chcę odrabiać lekcji ;-; 05:59 To nie rób (bp) 06:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnQYqpCeHNk To jest urocze :3 06:00 HARD SPOILER ALERT - http://prntscr.com/60mwea 06:00 Thia, muszę polaka odrobić, w ciągu tygodnia przed feriami dostałem 2 na 3 np (u nas to funkcjonuje) 06:01 Mi akurat zależy na ocenach. ;_; 06:01 Niechcesz skończyć jak moja kuzynka.. 06:01 Mi też, ale u mnie w szkole, nie ma żadnego nacisku na nie .-. 06:02 cziki cziki bum 06:02 Garden- xD 06:02 O/ 06:02 No hej Thiannne :3 06:02 Najprawdopodobniej już w marcu 06:02 Ktoś napisał dobrze mój nick (QQ) 06:03 O/ ^^ 06:03 Salai nie może mieć butów Bowza. Bo będzie je miał na nogach (Źródło Bowz) 06:03 ctrl + c / ctrl + v :D 06:03 Heyo Kyu 06:03 Lol xD 06:03 Hej Crejzolkaa :3 06:03 dobry 06:03 Serek jest na tak by była Salai! 06:03 hej Lobo 06:03 Lobo! 06:03 Heyo 06:03 Teraz się nie wymigasz xD 06:03 Piszesz z nami xd 06:03 kurde bele 06:03 To Salai ukradnie buty, które kupiła Hajs. 06:03 uczę się 06:04 O, czego? 06:04 My Ci pomożemy!] 06:04 Thia, weź, daj biedaczce spokój. 06:04 Chat i pandy na naukę najlepsze! 06:04 Powodzenia xd 06:04 I teraz potwierdzacie moje przypuszczenia... 06:04 Uwierz osobie na drugim roku studiów x'D 06:04 End- No dobra ._> 06:04 Kurde (qq) 06:04 bo albo jadłam, albo siostrzenica spała, albo do czegoś siostra mnie wykorzystywała (numb) (patrz: pomaganie) 06:05 Kyu pandy? ^-^ 06:05 Pandy, pandy 06:05 Kyu - co studiujesz? 06:05 btw. Ender, pw 06:05 Pandy <3 06:05 W tamtym roku na sesji oglądałam pandy i chip chan 06:05 Lobo zarządzanie w specjalizacji grafika komputerowa 06:05 w reklamie 06:05 x'D 06:05 Huh, uświadomiłem sobie, że miałem zadane tylko dwa przedmioty (derp) 06:05 Lobo, nie przychodzi. 06:06 Nie, jest. 06:06 I dodatkowo zaocznie, więc mam 3 egzaminy, ale bardzo dużo nauki, bo trzeba sobie samemu ogarnąć dużo rzeczy 06:06 + nauczanie online 06:06 Oglądam cenę noclegów w tej mojej dziurze, i kosztują więcej niż w największych miastach w województwie (WTF) 06:06 heyo 06:06 ja mam dzienne 06:07 O/ 06:07 Navi! 06:07 Na dziennie nie mam czasu 06:07 o/ 06:07 bo jeszcze pracuję dodatkowo z Piniakiem. 06:07 Wróciłaś, jak dawno cię nie było! (QQ) 06:07 nom 06:07 wróciłam aby zmienić avatara 06:07 Heyo 06:07 o/ 06:08 Heyo 06:08 hej nowoprzybyli 06:08 Witam 06:08 Nie ma ktoś przypadkiem konta na STEAM 06:08 Lobo 06:08 A Ty co studiujesz? 06:09 kto chce majstersztyk nonsensopedii? 06:09 ja! 06:09 http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Satoshi_Tajiri majstersztyk 06:09 o/ o/ o/ 06:10 o. 06:10 Kyu archeologię 06:10 o/ * 06:10 Hej Komandos O/ 06:10 hej Komand 06:10 O, fajne 06:10 http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/Opowieści_z_CreepyTown_1#comm-11754 Dołączysz? (troll) xD 06:10 jak tam 06:10 U mnie w mieście są nudne kierunki, a nie chce mi się dojeżdżać do Kato na studia 06:10 Więc Lobo - zazdroszczę 06:10 :c 06:11 thia 06:11 czy ja tam jestem? 06:11 o/ 06:12 Kyu - no cóż 06:12 hej Bow 06:12 Jeszcze nie, ale jestem za żebyś był .-. 06:12 Yo Bow O/ 06:12 Thia.. Kuzynka się pyta czy może być. 06:12 (TT) 06:13 Em... xD 06:13 o/ 06:13 Cześć O/ 06:13 Heyo (TT) 06:13 o/ 06:13 Thia, nie muszę czytać, chce być i zajmuję czarny charakter (siemano) 06:13 Crezy co sięstało? 06:13 o/ 06:13 o/ 06:13 KURRR 06:13 Ale przeczytaj >.< 06:13 Debele 06:13 helou 06:13 Helou 06:13 Nos, co się stało? 06:14 Różo czasem optymistka we mnie umiera a ja płacze (TT) 06:14 Heyo Nosh 06:14 Ah, coś się stąło i źle mie się gra na akordeonie (ogw) 06:14 Dlatego przybywam. 06:14 A myślałam że coś z Gloria .-. 06:14 o/ 06:14 Ja mam jutro egzaminy z pianina (ogw) 06:15 był Zorrozo? 06:15 Nie, z Glorią wszystko ok (^^) 06:15 Był 06:15 Dzięki za przypomnienie Nos (ogw) 06:15 Był 06:15 Karu- Tak, był 06:15 hejtował na mnie? XD 06:15 nie 06:15 Nope x[[]]d 06:15 (ezt) 06:15 Sprawdzałem, czy mam laga. 06:16 Nie. Sprzedawał maść na ból pewnej części ciala 06:16 x'D 06:16 Z aplikatorem 06:16 , 06:17 Cały czas myślę, że mam laga, a to wy, WY NIKCZEMNI 06:17 Nosh wygrywasz ciastko! przez Ciebie się uśmiechnełam (QQ) 06:17 elo 06:18 Thanx 06:18 Heyo 06:18 0/ 06:18 no nieee znów Karu 06:18 *Rzuca wikełowi ciastko* 06:18 o/ *** 06:18 Yo Serek O/ 06:18 Heyo 06:18 *łapie* 06:18 Yo xD 06:18 O Lobo :P 06:18 Om nom nom 06:18 I teraz decyzja. Piszemy teraz, czy czekamy na Hajsik? xD 06:18 Piszemy 06:18 Teraz! xD 06:19 Hek. 06:19 Ja mogę zacząć? xD 06:19 Crej? xD 06:19 W tym momencie, albo będziemy mieć bolesne wzdęcie. 06:19 cześć, znowu 06:19 Ah, co wy na to by Komandos był/ 06:19 ? 06:19 To wy piszcie a ja idę płakać (BB) 06:19 MI to obojętne D: 06:19 nerka 06:19 Crej, ty tez piszesz >.< 06:19 Cholera, przypomniała mi się dzisiejsza matma Xd 06:19 Ja płaczę* 06:19 Czemu? 06:20 Was tu zawsze tyle jest? 06:20 jj 06:20 Nie można być zawsze optymistą prawda? 06:20 "Jedz pierożki, bo chudy jesteś i się przewrócisz" ~Moja babcia 06:20 06:20 ajhy tyujty19:17 06:20 06:20 06:20 1 06:20 Odpowiedz 06:20 06:20 +Bowser XL Bowser, chodź na CP﻿ 06:20 To jak? Crej i Serek za żeby był Komandos? .-. 06:20 Kto to z was 06:21 wat 06:21 Bow-A ty na ROW, czekaj na nas, porządku bd pilnował i z nami pisał xD 06:21 Nosh to czarodziej! Jak pisze coś to się śnieję! 06:21 No widzisz :D 06:21 cześć Zorrozo 06:21 :D 06:21 Ja na Row jestem od godziny 06:21 Ja też piszę? D: 06:21 Poszukiwaczka, nie coś mi się zdaje że im się druga wikii zepsuła :D 06:21 I siedzę tam jak nienormalny i nikogo nie ma 06:22 Zorrozo 06:22 Karu nie witaj się ze mną 06:22 To ja idę (BB) 06:22 bo się boję że się czymś zarażę czy coś 06:22 Bowser, widać posłuchałeś 06:22 Njee 06:22 Dobra. Kto piszę (chce) Ten ROW 06:22 Heyo 06:22 Nerka O/ 06:22 Wyślij link 06:22 cze Kirt 06:22 Bowser 06:22 Ile ludu :o 06:22 http://pl.recenzje-opowiadan.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Chat 06:22 ? 06:22 Jak nigdy wcześniej :o 06:22 Za te odzywki, że się czymś zarazisz Zorrozo 06:22 Thanx 06:22 niesprawiedliwe kicki 06:22 Sporo ludzi 06:22 to ja Cię tu ściągnąłem bo chcę coś omówić 06:23 Kyu xD 06:23 Kaszub o/ 06:23 Co chcesz 06:23 bylam dzisiaj fajnym teemo 06:23 na row to omów, bo nie chcę mi się tu być 06:23 (derp) 06:23 ale nie zrobilam penty, bo mi ukradli killa :c 06:23 wolisz pikachu w wersji męskiej czy w wersji żeńskiej? 06:23 :c 06:23 czy tylko ja wole Pikachu w wersji Ling Linga? 06:23 Kyu ja max two kille Vel'kozem zrobiłem xD 06:24 Karu mnie kopnął 06:24 + Wycarrowałem Grę nim xD 06:24 Kaszub * 06:24 * Zorrozo sprejuje się czymś do odkarzania 06:24 Gdzie Piniak :c 06:24 LEEEL 06:24 Dwa trupy* 06:25 AJEK ZNOWU MA NA AVKU PEDAŁA 06:25 I tak malo 06:25 Triple kill Skarnerem Quadra ale Akali zwiała :C\ 06:25 Zorrozo, doigrasz się kiedyś bana finite. Nie straszę, a Ci mówię, że jak się nie uspokoisz będzie ban finito 06:25 Kirt - zacznijmy od tego że to nie jest facet 06:25 tylko dziewczyna x'D 06:25 zw 06:26 co to row? 06:26 * Zorrozo robi sobie kąpiel dezynfekującym 06:26 recenzje opowiadan wiki 06:26 Zorrozo, nie nadużywaj komendy me 06:26 Kirt, gdzie ty tu masz pedała? xD 06:26 dzięki :D 06:26 Ajek, to jest transwestyta 06:26 Jak to działa? 06:26 Karu, nie nadużywaj mojego nicku 06:26 jest święty 06:26 lol, Kirt nie umie płci rozróżnić 06:26 Katu 06:26 Karu 06:26 lol 06:27 za co? 06:27 no patrzcie niesprawiedliwe kicki 06:27 Zorrozo, ostrzegam 06:27 czemu masz w nicku literówkę i zamiast Car masz Kar? 06:27 Tak jakoś Kirtsu 06:27 nie, Cirtsu brzmi słabo 06:27 Zozol 06:27 mówię o nicku Karu 06:27 xd 06:28 x'D 06:28 zaraz 06:28 naliczyłem 5 osób których nicki zaczynają się na K 06:28 hej 06:28 Jak już o nazwach, to chyba zmnienię xD 06:28 Dużo 06:28 hej Psycho 06:28 Heloł 06:29 o/ 06:29 * Zorrozo wprowadza kwarantanę 06:29 Wyczuwam kicka 06:29 Zorrozo, proszę ostatni raz bez komendy me 06:29 Bo ban 06:29 Ej Karu 06:29 czemu tak bardzo tępisz /me? 06:29 od kiedy nie można używać /me? 06:29 jest w regulaminie 06:29 Bo jest to w zasadach 06:29 że nie można nadużywać /me 06:29 Kyurone +++ 06:29 słaby ten regulamin 06:30 * Kirtsu używa /me 06:30 ha, mam +++ od Karu 06:30 Kyu - to niczego nie wyjaśnia 06:30 Zorrozo, po co tu wchodzisz jak Ci się nic nie podoba? 06:30 bede fajna! 06:30 moge odebrać mojego banana? 06:30 Plz. Niech mi ktoś pomoże.. 06:30 w sumie pytalam sie Piniaka dlaczego 06:30 Karu: bo chcę wytępić cię z ziemi na której powstało moje konto 06:30 i przejrzalam na oczy! 06:30 nie chcę Cię tu, idź do swoich satanistycznych magów 06:30 Zorro - co ty brałeś? 06:30 Zorro 06:30 lub innych Chuj sarzy 06:30 daj namiary na dilera 06:31 Zorrozo, tydzień odpoczynku. dosyć. 06:31 tez to chce 06:31 fak ju 06:31 XD 06:31 ostro 06:31 nje!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 06:31 Karu 06:31 nie dowiedzialam sie o dilerze 06:31 NJEEEEEE 06:31 :c 06:31 NJEEEEEEE 06:31 TYLKO NIE ZOZOL 06:31 Kyurone: Chcicałbym jak Ty tak humorystycznie podejść 06:31 Karu 06:31 Siemcia xD 06:31 da sie 06:31 Nos, Zorrozo dostał tydzień bana 06:31 (2cute4me) 06:31 Co tu się 06:31 3-4 lata doswiadczenia jako moderator w jednym w smieciowych srodowisk 06:32 daje swoje 06:32 :D 06:32 ZOZOL 06:32 TYLKO 06:32 NIE ON 06:32 Capslock zuy 06:32 KARUU!!!!!! DO KĄTA I PRZEMYŚL ZACHOWANIE! 06:32 Stap 06:32 <3 06:32 nerka 06:33 xD 06:33 (ezt) , kobiety i śpiew 06:33 Zmieniłem zdanie, dostanie m-c bana 06:33 (y) 06:33 O nie 06:33 Nose 06:33 Pociągi to zło 06:33 Czo 06:33 Już tłumaczyłam dlaczego x'D 06:33 DLACZEMU 06:33 Wczoraj 06:33 Aha, wiem (troll) 06:33 Z byłym ._. 06:34 xd 06:34 ;_; 06:36 Ludzie błagam! 06:36 ? 06:36 Pomóżcie.. 06:36 * NOSEEE pomaga 06:37 Helou 06:37 W? 06:37 xD 06:37 hej Pinia 06:37 o/ x2 06:37 Piniak przybył na moje wezwanie! 06:37 H E L O U 06:37 Jednak snapchat działa! 06:37 Muszę napisać scenariusz horroru ale nie mam pomysłu! Pomoże ktoś? 06:37 witam 06:37 Ja! 06:37 Czego, Kuropatwo? 06:38 xD 06:38 Piniak 06:38 Piniak cicho grzybie. 06:38 Kocham Cię normalnie <3 06:38 Wiem. 06:38 Ser, czemu wyzywasz Pinię? 06:38 I nie mam kasy 06:38 Em 06:38 Pożyczysz mi? 06:38 Nie. 06:38 xD 06:38 Nie nie nie. 06:38 ;_; 06:38 Piniak miał przyjechać do mnie :'c 06:38 I tak zarabiam więcej od Ciebie ;____; 06:38 I czuję się zraniony :' 06:38 Ile chcesz? 06:38 :'c 06:38 tysiaka i moją bluzę 06:39 OMG xD 06:39 c: 06:39 Kyu za dużo 06:39 Kk. 06:39 To 3 emerytury xD 06:39 jak nie więcej 06:39 06:39 Piniak nie ma emerytury 06:39 pracuje w cc 06:39 x'D 06:39 Czyli nie mam na co liczyć? 06:39 xD 06:39 Call Center? 06:39 XD 06:39 Tak. 06:39 tja 06:39 omg 06:39 xD 06:39 Najgorsza praca ever x'D 06:39 World Trade Center? (ogw) 06:39 razem ze mną 06:40 Nie najgorsza 06:40 Fajne jest. 06:40 Nosee chodzi o telekomunikację 06:40 dzwonisz do róznych osób 06:40 gorsza jest praca z ulotkami 06:40 Noo. 06:40 I ja nie dzwonię c: 06:40 i dajesz im oferty bla bla bla 06:40 Ludzie dzwonią do mnie 06:40 xD 06:40 I sprzedajesz im kity 06:40 wciskasz* 06:40 Kyurone to Ty na infolinii? 06:40 A ja im pomagam w kwestiach technicznych 06:40 Infolinia +18 xD 06:40 tak, pracuję w dziale technicznym w cc 06:40 Ja tez mam info. 06:40 "Nie działa mi dekoder" 06:41 UPC Polska, pozdro.x'D 06:41 "a próbował pan zresetować prądowo lub wykonać pufa?" 06:41 "Nie" 06:41 "To proszę ...." 06:41 "Działa?" 06:41 "Omg, pani jest nieziemska, dziękuję" 06:41 xD 06:41 "Dobra, to na koniec rozmowy weź pan filmboxa, mam w przecenie" 06:41 "aż 5 zł pan zyska miesięcznie" 06:41 UPC słyszałem tę nazwę xD 06:41 Kuro. 06:41 Telefon, internet, telewizja 06:42 ? 06:42 Do mnie gościu dzwonił 06:42 Dzwonił? A nie Ty dzwoniłeś? oO 06:42 I myślał, ze zadzwonił na techniczny. 06:42 Infolinia. 06:42 x'D 06:42 Sorry, pan, ale tam moja siostra pracuję 06:42 A ja miałem dziś kolędę 06:42 Już pana łączę na dwtr 06:42 I się wygadal. 06:42 dwt* 06:42 (ezt) , kobiety i śpiew 06:42 10min. 06:42 Karu ja nie przyjęłam księdza, bo tag :D 06:42 (bo mnie nie było, ale kj) 06:43 kij* 06:43 Piniak ale nie rozumiem 06:43 ja przyjąłem 06:43 Wy teraz normalnie odbierać telefony? 06:43 No. 06:43 A nie dzwonicie jak było przedtem? 06:43 Już dawno. 06:43 To czekaj 06:33 (y) 06:33 O nie 06:33 Nose 06:33 Pociągi to zło 06:33 Czo 06:33 Już tłumaczyłam dlaczego x'D 06:33 DLACZEMU 06:33 Wczoraj 06:33 Aha, wiem (troll) 06:33 Z byłym ._. 06:34 xd 06:34 ;_; 06:36 Ludzie błagam! 06:36 ? 06:36 Pomóżcie.. 06:36 * NOSEEE pomaga 06:37 Helou 06:37 W? 06:37 xD 06:37 hej Pinia 06:37 o/ x2 06:37 Piniak przybył na moje wezwanie! 06:37 H E L O U 06:37 Jednak snapchat działa! 06:37 Muszę napisać scenariusz horroru ale nie mam pomysłu! Pomoże ktoś? 06:37 witam 06:37 Ja! 06:37 Czego, Kuropatwo? 06:38 xD 06:38 Piniak 06:38 Piniak cicho grzybie. 06:38 Kocham Cię normalnie <3 06:38 Wiem. 06:38 Ser, czemu wyzywasz Pinię? 06:38 I nie mam kasy 06:38 Em 06:38 Pożyczysz mi? 06:38 Nie. 06:38 xD 06:38 Nie nie nie. 06:38 ;_; 06:38 Piniak miał przyjechać do mnie :'c 06:38 I tak zarabiam więcej od Ciebie ;____; 06:38 I czuję się zraniony :' 06:38 Ile chcesz? 06:38 :'c 06:38 tysiaka i moją bluzę 06:39 OMG xD 06:39 c: 06:39 Kyu za dużo 06:39 Kk. 06:39 To 3 emerytury xD 06:39 jak nie więcej 06:39 06:39 Piniak nie ma emerytury 06:39 pracuje w cc 06:39 x'D 06:39 Czyli nie mam na co liczyć? 06:39 xD 06:39 Call Center? 06:39 XD 06:39 Tak. 06:39 tja 06:39 omg 06:39 xD 06:39 Najgorsza praca ever x'D 06:39 World Trade Center? (ogw) 06:39 razem ze mną 06:40 Nie najgorsza 06:40 Fajne jest. 06:40 Nosee chodzi o telekomunikację 06:40 dzwonisz do róznych osób 06:40 gorsza jest praca z ulotkami 06:40 Noo. 06:40 I ja nie dzwonię c: 06:40 i dajesz im oferty bla bla bla 06:40 Ludzie dzwonią do mnie 06:40 xD 06:40 I sprzedajesz im kity 06:40 wciskasz* 06:40 Kyurone to Ty na infolinii? 06:40 A ja im pomagam w kwestiach technicznych 06:40 Infolinia +18 xD 06:40 tak, pracuję w dziale technicznym w cc 06:40 Ja tez mam info. 06:40 "Nie działa mi dekoder" 06:41 UPC Polska, pozdro.x'D 06:41 "a próbował pan zresetować prądowo lub wykonać pufa?" 06:41 "Nie" 06:41 "To proszę ...." 06:41 "Działa?" 06:41 "Omg, pani jest nieziemska, dziękuję" 06:41 xD 06:41 "Dobra, to na koniec rozmowy weź pan filmboxa, mam w przecenie" 06:41 "aż 5 zł pan zyska miesięcznie" 06:41 UPC słyszałem tę nazwę xD 06:41 Kuro. 06:41 Telefon, internet, telewizja 06:42 ? 06:42 Do mnie gościu dzwonił 06:42 Dzwonił? A nie Ty dzwoniłeś? oO 06:42 I myślał, ze zadzwonił na techniczny. 06:42 Infolinia. 06:42 x'D 06:42 Sorry, pan, ale tam moja siostra pracuję 06:42 A ja miałem dziś kolędę 06:42 Już pana łączę na dwtr 06:42 I się wygadal. 06:42 dwt* 06:42 (ezt) , kobiety i śpiew 06:42 10min. 06:42 Karu ja nie przyjęłam księdza, bo tag :D 06:42 (bo mnie nie było, ale kj) 06:43 kij* 06:43 Piniak ale nie rozumiem 06:43 ja przyjąłem 06:43 Wy teraz normalnie odbierać telefony? 06:43 No. 06:43 A nie dzwonicie jak było przedtem? 06:43 Już dawno. 06:43 To czekaj 06:43 Ty jesteś OBOK czy OBUK? 06:43 Dzwonimy. 06:43 OBUK. 06:43 o_O 06:43 Kto chce nr do mnie? XD 06:44 Ja, dajesz 06:44 Chociaż wolę snapa x'D 06:44 666 666 666 XD 06:44 Ok, czekaj na eska ode mnie o północy 06:44 mrrr 06:44 x'D 06:44 No ale jak odzwaniają do nas, to w alfie masz infolinię. 06:44 Piniak 06:44 Dobrze wiedzieć 06:44 Trochę śmiechowo 06:44 Wy widzicie to, że do was dzwoni? 06:45 Tak. 06:45 o/ 06:45 Ale nie wiemy, kto. xD 06:45 Hej~~ 06:45 Bo w sumie Wy nie macie telefonów 06:45 tak jak my4 06:45 Kuźwa, katar 06:45 my* 06:45 "Proszę podać numer konta klienta" 06:46 "Nie pamiętam" 06:46 Kocham to. 06:46 Nr pesel? 06:46 Nr sprzętu? 06:46 Nr mac sprzętu? 06:46 Przez pesel nie zawsze idzie znaleźć. 06:46 Chociaż lepsi są kl biznesowi 06:46 (poproszę nr kl) 06:46 (nie znam) 06:46 (ale mogę dać nr nip) 06:47 (sorry pan, ale nie wyszukam pana, bo nie) 06:47 wyślij sms o treści CHWDP na nr 997. Do wygrania atrakcyjne nagrody: m.in. przejażdżka radiowozem, noc w komisariacie 06:47 x'D 06:47 XD 06:47 o/ 06:47 o/ 06:47 Karu czo te żarty 06:47 Huhu. 06:47 to ja nie wiem! 06:47 Cześć 06:47 o/ 06:47 Kyurone, nie wiem :D 06:47 Piniak 06:47 Jedziesz do mnie w poniedziałek? 06:47 Ale ludu 06:47 Ja jadę, mogę? 06:47 Możesz D: 06:48 Wycieraczka i balkon zawsze wolny 06:48 Jak coś 06:48 Kurdebele. 06:48 XD 06:48 Nie wiem. 06:48 xd 06:48 Jakto 06:48 Sama będę tu siedzieć? 06:48 Może będę po wypłacie... :D 06:48 Pizze zamówimy! 06:48 Ja będę na pewno. xD 06:48 A alkohol bydzie? 06:48 Nie. 06:48 Tak 06:48 Zrobimy lazanię. 06:48 ... 06:48 Z patelni? 06:48 Whisky. 06:48 Tak. 06:48 Nie mam piekarnika 06:49 Wiem. xD 06:49 Mam za to dwie patelnie! 06:49 TYLKO NIE ZOZOL TY RZEŹNIKU 06:49 Piniak wiesz, że mogę pić whisky 06:49 RZEŹNIK Z CREEPY STREET 06:49 Ale jak kupisz 06:49 yotyot 06:50 I nie liczy się w puszce 06:50 z colą :P 06:50 Kurde. 06:50 Bo dzisiaj wypiłam ostatki whisky jakie zostały jeszcze z 2013 roku :D 06:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDbnVH2qM50 06:50 cześć wszystkim 06:50 mam ochotę zlizać krew 06:50 06:50 z kogoś widzę twoją piękną twarz, nie smuć się 06:50 06:50 Z dedykiem dla naszego wilczego Grabarza XD 06:50 Super. 06:50 Moglas zadzwonić. 06:51 Lel 06:51 Ktoś tu czytał funnymouth 06:51 xD 06:52 Skoro ja jestem wilkiem a Lobo wilczym grabarzem, to znaczy, że.. (ogw) 06:52 ?. 06:52 Piniak 06:52 jj 06:52 Dryń dryń 06:52 Dam dam DAAAM. 06:52 Kk. 06:52 Dzwonię, bo whisky wypijam 06:52 Będziesz? 06:52 O, ups, będziesz za 40 minut? 06:52 Kurde. 06:52 Ja już skończyłam 06:52 c: 06:53 Biegam szybko. xD 06:53 akurat przeczytałam coś o mnie c: 06:53 Dobra, to za 2,5 godziny 06:53 Bo się zgubisz jak Deim 06:53 Bo się zgubisz jak Deim 06:53 Zatrzymań się pod biedronką. 06:53 Szpoko 06:53 no wiesz Noseł, piszę "wilczy" bo wilk to po hiszpańsku jest lobo c: 06:54 Aha D: 06:54 o/ 06:54 Uszanowanko \o o/ 06:54 Helou 06:54 Piniak 06:55 (ezt) , kobiety i śpiew. 06:55 Piniak 06:55 Kiedy mam zacząć pbfa? 06:55 Nie wiem. 06:55 Wyślij mi fabułę. 06:55 x'D 06:56 dobra, ja znikam 06:56 Las? 06:56 x'D 06:56 ...której nie masz... 06:56 Hej Lobo 06:56 pa 06:56 Jak to Ozz 06:56 Cya. 06:56 stwierdził 06:56 Las, seks i wideo. 06:43 Ty jesteś OBOK czy OBUK? 06:43 Dzwonimy. 06:43 OBUK. 06:43 o_O 06:43 Kto chce nr do mnie? XD 06:44 Ja, dajesz 06:44 Chociaż wolę snapa x'D 06:44 666 666 666 XD 06:44 Ok, czekaj na eska ode mnie o północy 06:44 mrrr 06:44 x'D 06:44 No ale jak odzwaniają do nas, to w alfie masz infolinię. 06:44 Piniak 06:44 Dobrze wiedzieć 06:44 Trochę śmiechowo 06:44 Wy widzicie to, że do was dzwoni? 06:45 Tak. 06:45 o/ 06:45 Ale nie wiemy, kto. xD 06:45 Hej~~ 06:45 Bo w sumie Wy nie macie telefonów 06:45 tak jak my4 06:45 Kuźwa, katar 06:45 my* 06:45 "Proszę podać numer konta klienta" 06:46 "Nie pamiętam" 06:46 Kocham to. 06:46 Nr pesel? 06:46 Nr sprzętu? 06:46 Nr mac sprzętu? 06:46 Przez pesel nie zawsze idzie znaleźć. 06:46 Chociaż lepsi są kl biznesowi 06:46 (poproszę nr kl) 06:46 (nie znam) 06:46 (ale mogę dać nr nip) 06:47 (sorry pan, ale nie wyszukam pana, bo nie) 06:47 wyślij sms o treści CHWDP na nr 997. Do wygrania atrakcyjne nagrody: m.in. przejażdżka radiowozem, noc w komisariacie 06:47 x'D 06:47 XD 06:47 o/ 06:47 o/ 06:47 Karu czo te żarty 06:47 Huhu. 06:47 to ja nie wiem! 06:47 Cześć 06:47 o/ 06:47 Kyurone, nie wiem :D 06:47 Piniak 06:47 Jedziesz do mnie w poniedziałek? 06:47 Ale ludu 06:47 Ja jadę, mogę? 06:47 Możesz D: 06:48 Wycieraczka i balkon zawsze wolny 06:48 Jak coś 06:48 Kurdebele. 06:48 XD 06:48 Nie wiem. 06:48 xd 06:48 Jakto 06:48 Sama będę tu siedzieć? 06:48 Może będę po wypłacie... :D 06:48 Pizze zamówimy! 06:48 Ja będę na pewno. xD 06:48 A alkohol bydzie? 06:48 Nie. 06:48 Tak 06:48 Zrobimy lazanię. 06:48 ... 06:48 Z patelni? 06:48 Whisky. 06:48 Tak. 06:48 Nie mam piekarnika 06:49 Wiem. xD 06:49 Mam za to dwie patelnie! 06:49 TYLKO NIE ZOZOL TY RZEŹNIKU 06:49 Piniak wiesz, że mogę pić whisky 06:49 RZEŹNIK Z CREEPY STREET 06:49 Ale jak kupisz 06:49 yotyot 06:50 I nie liczy się w puszce 06:50 z colą :P 06:50 Kurde. 06:50 Bo dzisiaj wypiłam ostatki whisky jakie zostały jeszcze z 2013 roku :D 06:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDbnVH2qM50 06:50 cześć wszystkim 06:50 mam ochotę zlizać krew 06:50 06:50 z kogoś widzę twoją piękną twarz, nie smuć się 06:50 06:50 Z dedykiem dla naszego wilczego Grabarza XD 06:50 Super. 06:50 Moglas zadzwonić. 06:51 Lel 06:51 Ktoś tu czytał funnymouth 06:51 xD 06:52 Skoro ja jestem wilkiem a Lobo wilczym grabarzem, to znaczy, że.. (ogw) 06:52 ?. 06:52 Piniak 06:52 jj 06:52 Dryń dryń 06:52 Dam dam DAAAM. 06:52 Kk. 06:52 Dzwonię, bo whisky wypijam 06:52 Będziesz? 06:52 O, ups, będziesz za 40 minut? 06:52 Kurde. 06:52 Ja już skończyłam 06:52 c: 06:53 Biegam szybko. xD 06:53 akurat przeczytałam coś o mnie c: 06:53 Dobra, to za 2,5 godziny 06:53 Bo się zgubisz jak Deim 06:53 Zatrzymań się pod biedronką. 06:53 Szpoko 06:53 no wiesz Noseł, piszę "wilczy" bo wilk to po hiszpańsku jest lobo c: 06:54 Aha D: 06:54 o/ 06:54 Uszanowanko \o o/ 06:54 Helou 06:54 Piniak 06:55 (ezt) , kobiety i śpiew. 06:55 Piniak 06:55 Kiedy mam zacząć pbfa? 06:55 Nie wiem. 06:55 Wyślij mi fabułę. 06:55 x'D 06:56 dobra, ja znikam 06:56 Las? 06:56 x'D 06:56 ...której nie masz... 06:56 Hej Lobo 06:56 pa 06:56 Jak to Ozz 06:56 Cya. 06:56 stwierdził 06:56 Las, seks i wideo. 06:56 Kasety wideo* 06:56 Pniaku. Co do tej gry. Moge pomóc z faułą ale musiałbym ją wymyślić gdyby nie odpowiadała ta od kuro :| 06:56 Jego ukryte fantazje? 06:56 x'D 06:56 Mar, dam radę\ 06:57 Spokojnie 06:57 Zresztą, lepiej mi się pracuje nad moją fabułą niż czyjąś 06:57 Spoko nie kwestionuję twej mocy bogę x'D 06:57 Bo boję się, że coś popsuję 06:57 I ta druga osoba będzie mi miała za złe 06:57 Ja tylko oferuję pomoć :) 06:57 Mars, wielkie dzięki, jak coś to do Ciebie zadzwonię. 06:57 x'D 06:57 Nie masz numeru :| 06:57 Wiem. xD 06:57 (ok) 06:59 Piniak, pw 07:01 Umarliście ? 07:01 haaalo 07:01 Żyję 07:01 Nie. 07:02 Maybe 07:02 tak 07:02 Czarny humor znowu się uaktywnia x'D 07:02 Pniak 07:03 * NOSEEE żyje 07:03 jestem 07:03 ale tylko chwilowo 07:03 już jj 07:03 zw* 07:04 * Kyurone mówi wszystkim dobrej nocy 07:05 Noc jeszcze młoda (troll) 07:05 (LF) 07:06 o/ 07:06 Hai 07:06 \o o/ 07:06 Helou 07:06 haii 07:06 BLAANID 07:06 Jak ilustracja Joanny? 07:06 :> 07:06 Caps off. 07:07 Chciałam spróbować na tablecie graficznym, ale nie mam piórka (jak to nazwał mój tata) 07:07 (rage) 07:07 A masz tablet? 07:07 A na kartce coś mi ostatnio nie idzie i nie mam za bardzo pomysłów ;-; 07:08 DD: 07:08 Tablet mam, ale popsułam ekran i trzeba myszką (rage) 07:08 A myszką mi nie idzie 07:08 DDD: 07:08 psuja 07:08 Ja nawet klapki potrafię zepsuć xd 07:08 a ja kaktusa 07:09 xd 07:09 A mi się popsuło ostatnie wejście USB w lapku i nie mam jak rysować. ;; 07:09 Nie mam kaktusa, to jeszcze nie zepsułam 07:09 mi wysechł 07:09 Tsaa.. A ja stół zepsułem xd 07:09 Mam kaktusa, który nazywa się Albert. 07:10 A ja zgubiłam PSP :> 07:10 o/ 07:10 Jestem lepszy. Popsułem w samochodzie zderzak jak miałem chyb 9 lat bo z ręcznego go spuściłem c: 07:10 xd 07:10 a gdzie Karu? 07:10 miałem zamiar wyzywać go od Rzeźnikow z Creepy Street 07:11 * NOSEEE zmienia się w Karu 07:11 prosz. 07:11 TYLKO NIE ZOZOL 07:11 RZEŹNIKU Z CREEPY STREET 07:11 NNNNNNJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 07:11 ODDAJ MI GO 07:11 RZEŹNIKU 07:12 OBSRANY ZASRANY I OCH*JAŁY RZEŹNIKU 07:12 RZEŹNIKU Z CREEPY STREET 07:12 xd 07:12 Kiedyś miałam oduczyć koleżankę przeklinać i zaczęłam czytać grubą książkę o psychologii, ale nie chciało jej się przyjść i podsumowując nic z tego nie było XD 07:13 x[[]]D 07:14 RZEŹNIKU 07:14 dobre XD 07:14 A ja przeczytałam tylko jeden rozdział (bp) 07:15 Teraz się zastanawiam jak to jest, że na każdej kolonii mam ksywę (zawsze oryginalną i zawsze inną), a normalnie to nie mam ksywy i wszyscy mi mówią po imieniu (bp) 07:16 Mam tak samo xd 07:16 mi mówią po imieniu bo nie znaja mojej ksywy XD 07:16 ZDRAJCA! WINNY! 07:16 RZEŹNIK! 07:16 Rywal? >:C 07:16 nje 07:16 rzeźnik 07:16 rzeźnik oner 07:16 XD 07:16 xd 07:16 CreepyStreet Crew 07:16 nie pucuj sie moim nejmem ziom 07:17 g 07:17 Ja 2 razy byłam słynna na całą kolonię i 2 razy na początku moje współlokatorki się mnie bały ;_; 07:17 Mi zawsze mówią, że jestem najbardziej poyebanym człowiekiem, jakiego widzieli xd 07:18 Mam najgorszą ksywe z was wszystkich a tu mi się wy użalacie ;_; 07:18 Kupa? 07:18 Ja się nie żalę, miałam nawet fajne ksywy 07:18 (derp) 07:18 Ja również xd 07:18 Najpierw miałem garnek ale później mówili na mnie rodzynek 07:18 ;____: 07:18 xD DDDDDDD 07:18 07:19 'Bo śnieg', 'Algida śmietankowa' i 'Grabarz' XD 07:19 Ja kiedyś byłem Czak Norris (fy) 07:19 Bo wykopałem drzwi z zawiasów niechcący xd d 07:20 o/ 07:20 o/ 07:20 Noseee, moja koleżanka też (bp) W sztni damskiej (bp) 07:20 *szatni 07:20 xd 07:20 xD Nwm czemu ale na mnie nikt nie mówi po imieniu tylko ciągle słyszę "Rose" 07:20 Ja do pokoju 07:24 Tak na prawdę to wszyscy z mojej klasy wrzucili mnie do tej samej szufladki : 'kujonka, która potrzebuje encyklopedii do zadania domowego' (bp) Dużo o mnie nie wiedzą (troll) 07:27 W zeszłym roku odkryłam mój dar (derp) 07:27 kropka 07:28 Ja się w klasie czuję dziwnie bo jako jedyna z klasy (Jako jedyna dziewczyna z klasy) nie interesuję się zakupami.. 07:29 Wiecie jaka moc we mnie drzemie? (derp) 07:29 Ja czasem gadam o takich rzeczach, że tylko dwie inne osoby ze szkoły wiedzą, o co tak naprawdę chodzi xd 07:30 Mam talent do psucia ludziom mózgów (troll) 07:30 Aha. 07:30 Aha x2 07:31 Trainsformers 07:32 W jedną kolonię sprawiłam, że jedna dziewczyna zyskała chęć na bieganie z nożem, a inna tak się wystraszyła, że usiadła w kącie i się bujała w przód i w tył xd 07:32 Powoli ludzie (I nie ludzie) znikają z czatu 07:32 Nom 07:32 xd 07:32 o/ 07:32 Witaj ludu 07:32 Helou 07:33 o/ Człeku 07:33 o/ 07:33 o/ 07:33 Witaj ludu 07:33 Helou 07:33 Trainsformers <------------ Gdzie tu się kryje błąd? 07:34 Train 07:34 Gratulacje. 07:34 (ezt) 07:34 (derp) 07:35 Ja mam tak, że rzadko choruję, ale jak mam gorączkę to strasznie majaczę (bp) I czasami jak nie mam gorączki (bp) 07:35 O to mi chodzi xd http://images.cdn.bigcartel.com/bigcartel/product_images/151853857/max_w-560/IMG_5396.JPG 07:35 Co z wami nie tak? 07:35 Wszystko z nami nie tak (troll) 07:36 Noseee, aha ;-; 07:36 Kupię se to xd 07:37 Tylko drogie trochę. 07:37 Nudam D: Help D: 07:37 Hai 07:37 o/ 07:37 mam problem 07:37 ? 07:37 muszę się na JUTRO nauczyć hymnu Unii Europejskiej .-. 07:38 O radości, iskro bogów 07:38 Powodzenia (y) 07:38 więc oczekuje od was koledzy pomocy koledzy 07:38 jak się szybko nauczyć .-. 07:38 Adam.. ile ty masz lat? 07:38 Jak mamy ci niby pomóc? 07:39 . 07:40 Cisza ;-; 07:40 Podeślijcie jakiś fajny soundtrack do horroru, najlepiej z jakiejś gry 07:41 Ja polecam: 07:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-E-M7OCXIs wybierz sobię 07:41 Aero One feat. Roger Rekless - Wholecar 07:41 Posłuchaj se 07:41 Jest na moim profilu 07:42 Ok 07:42 Ale mi się nudzi D: Chyba ułożę taniec do takiej jednej piosenki ;-; 07:43 . 07:43 Cisza ;-; 07:44 Walę to (bp) za jedną zwrotkę pały nie dostanę .-. 07:46 Teraz nie mam zbytnio pomysłów co do tańca ;-; 07:46 l 07:47 Szkoda, że mój brat nie gada przez skype to bym pośpiewała x3 Wiem, jestem zuaa 07:47 x3 07:48 Jenut roman. 07:48 Jebut* 07:49 I znowu nudam (QQ) 07:49 Pomocy (QQ) 07:49 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:49 Powiedzcie mi.. Jak można nie zdać 5 klasy podstawówki? 07:50 (facepalm) 07:50 A można? 07:50 Jedna z moich koleżanek nie zdała 07:50 Słuchałaś pieśni tej? 07:50 Można. 07:50 Można 07:50 xD 07:50 No moja kuzynka nie zdała. 07:50 Wiem, mówiła 07:50 Moja chyba 6 nie zdała. I to z muzyki bodajże... Jezu. 07:51 Nieklasyfikowana, zachowanie naganne. Ooo tak. To zdecydowanie Daga 07:51 Moja znajoma nie zdała z kilku przedmiotów i nie dało jej się już uratować. Z muzyki i plastyki też 07:51 uhh... Muzyka... 07:51 najbardziej nie potrzebny przedmiot w życiu...(jak dla mnie) 07:52 Ja tam lubię muzyke 07:52 Cichaj, nie marudź (derp) 07:53 Powiedzieć wam moje plany na przyszłość? (derp) 07:53 Kuzynka namówiła mnie na oglądanie filmików REZIEGO z serii slender: The Arrival 07:54 Mówiła żeby jej nie tulić a sama się do mnie kleiła.. 07:55 Trainsformers (ezt) 07:55 (all!) BUMMMM 07:55 o/ 07:55 o/ 07:56 Ludzie zamias mówić mi po imieniu mówią mi Rose (TT) DLACZEGO?! 07:56 Będę pisarką, która interesuje się creepypastami, pogłębia wiedzę kryptozoologiczną, podróżuje, uprawia jogę, pilates, tai-chi i medytuje, a do tego tańczy, śpiewa, gra na gitarze, rysuje, fotografuje, dużo spaceruje i czyta. Jakby jeszcze tego brakowało będę też aktorką śledzącą tejemnicze zniknięcia i ma żółwia (bp) 07:56 Ja muzyki nie lubię z następujących powodów: 07:56 Ktoś to pobije? (bp) 07:57 Mój flog (derp) http://crer.flog.pl/ 07:57 Bla. Pobiję. 07:57 albo nie... 07:57 Dawaj :B 07:57 Nosek, czy to jest screamer? (TT) 07:57 To z/w 07:57 Hai 07:57 Nie. 07:57 o/ 07:57 To jest moja strona internetowa. 07:57 Helou 07:57 ja się boje podejrzanych linków (TT) 07:58 Noseee, widać, że lubisz pociągi 07:58 o/ 07:58 Bziummm 07:58 Nos odczuwa pociąg do pociągów XD 07:58 Idę siku. 07:58 Nie lubię pociągów. Lubię graffiti na pociągach. 07:58 Pewnie gra całe dnie w Train Simulator 07:58 Powodzenia 07:58 I kolejowe krajobrazy, 07:58 albo tym podobne (lf) 07:58 Psychomachia, jakie wyznanie xd 07:59 Pociągi są straszne D: 07:59 ja idę papa \o 07:59 Dobranoc (lf) 07:59 \o 07:59 nerka 08:00 O nie D: Nie zdążyłam życzyć kolorowych koszmarów D: Truno ;-; 08:00 *Trodno 08:00 *Trudno (rage) 08:00 Anusiak 08:00 Maślana 08:00 o/ 08:01 Hiiii. 08:01 Witaj ludu 08:01 Jr;pi 08:01 Haj Pinia 08:01 Helou* 08:01 Nos, widzę, że ogladałeś WM XD 08:01 (derp) 08:02 Znowu mi się nudzi D: Mimo, że słucham muzyki ;_; Co się ze mną dzieje? (rage) 08:02 Będę zarazem rezyserką jak i aktorką interesującą się podróżami i creepypastami, Uwielbia śpiewać i zwiedziać różne zapomniane przez świat miejsca. Nakręcę film dokumentalny o istnieniu proxy oraz o istnieniu slendera. Napiszę scenariusz najbardziej popularnego na całym świecie filmu i przetłumaczę go na wszystkie znajome mi języki w wolnych chwilach będę pisać piosenki a więc mogę też zostać tekściarką i zarazem piosenkarką. Dowiem się o wszystkich zjawiskach paranormalnych i nakręcę o nich filmy jak to ja bym mogła żyć bez kręcenia filmów. 08:02 Nom. 08:02 D: 08:02 Ściana tekstu. 08:02 Fajnie 08:02 ^^ 08:02 ^^ 08:03 Chyba będzie kick. 08:03 Mogę wystąpić w twoim filmie? ^^ 08:03 Za co? 08:03 Nie, lepiej strzeżenie. 08:03 ostrzeżenie* 08:03 Piniak, my tylko piszemy o swojej przyszłości 08:03 Oki. 08:03 Ostrzygę Cię. 08:03 Będę archeologiem. 08:03 Koniec. 08:04 Będę architektem. 08:04 Ja naprawdę chcę być reżyserką ale nie mam pomysłu na film! 08:04 Albo na zawsze zostanę w cc. xD 08:04 Nakręć film o mnie. 08:04 Konieczko 08:04 Nose. To ma być horror D: 08:04 I... CZESIO 08:04 A ja nie mam pomysłu na książkę ;-; Znaczy coś tam czasem piszę, ale jakoś niespecjalnie 08:05 No to nakręć, że mnie złapali i torturowali a potem rzuciłem na nich klątwę jak umarłem. 08:05 Jak horror to o mnie. 08:05 Ja od jutra mam pisać swoją biografię. 08:05 Ale nie chce mi się. 08:05 Napiszcie mi tam coś a ja dobiorę aktorów ^^ 08:05 O, ja porwę Noska. 08:05 A ja ci drzwi pomaluję. 08:05 Na czarno (huehue) 08:05 Oki. 08:05 O Ty. 08:06 Na różowo, plz. 08:06 To mi kup różowy marker >:C 08:06 Ja chcę grać w filmie (all!) Ja mam różowy marker (derp) 08:06 Pi wypłacie... x'D 08:06 k 08:06 Po wypłacie kupię Ci ciały świat, kochanie. ;* 08:07 Po* 08:07 Bla.. Przyjedź sobie w lipcu do Jaworzna to może wystąpisz jeśli uda ci się nas znaleźć 08:07 Awww. 08:07 Yay (all!) 08:07 Byłem w Jaworznie! 08:07 08:07 Na paintballu! 08:07 A ja nie. 08:07 #yolo 08:07 Może widziałeś kolege mojej kuzynki :P 08:08 xD 08:08 Może. 08:08 Ale chcę najpierw zobaczyć choć fragment scenariusza ;-; Nie kupuję kota w worku ;-; 08:08 Zapraszam do BB. (LF) 08:08 No to Bla musisz mi pomóc bo nie mam weny! 08:08 Nos 08:08 Byłem. 08:08 Myślisz, że ja mam? (bp) 08:08 czo 08:08 Kiedy ferie? 08:08 Ja też. x'D 08:08 Ferie? 08:08 13 lutego. 08:09 A co to? x'D 08:09 Takie coś, aby nauczyciele odpoczęli od uczniów ;-; 08:09 Muszę zbierać na nową kamere. Uda mi się ją dostać pewnie dopiero w kwietniu. 08:09 Ja zbieram na lustrzankę. 08:09 Bla.. A nie na odwrót? 08:10 Nie ;d 08:10 Uczniowie odpoczywają od szkoły 08:10 Ja zbieram na wyjazd do Niemiec. 08:10 Nasza babka od matmy mówi, że nas uwielbia ale my jej nie ale poza tym to reszta przedmiotów jest spoko. 08:10 Ja zbieram na życie (all!) 08:11 Dobra, idę sobie. Spać mi się dziś chce. 08:11 Dobranocz 08:11 Zatańczyłabym do takiej jednej piosenki, ale jeszcze nie wymyśliłam choreografii... improwizacja (potatodance) 08:11 Znowu wstanę o 4. 08:11 Ejj.. Jeśli chcę być reżyerką to muszę się szkolić a do podszkolenia się potrzebna mi jest kamera! LoLzz 08:11 Cyaaaa. 08:11 Kupię ci. 08:12 Ale ty kup mi lustrzankę. 08:12 Kręć aparatem ;d 08:12 Ja tak robię. 08:12 Hmm.. Lepiej poprawić oceny czy zbierać kieszonkowe... :/ Chyba ednak poprawię oceny 08:12 *Jednak 08:12 Nom, polecam. 08:12 Mój młodszy brat jak musiał zrobić projekt do szkoły to kręcił telefonem xd 08:13 o/ 08:13 Hejka. 08:13 Gyby nie ta cholerna 2 z matmy to już bym ją miała 08:13 Helou 08:13 Problemy z matmą? ;-; 08:13 Też mam, spoko. 08:13 Nie.. Zwykłe lenistwo 08:13 Heh, a myślałem, że ja też je mam. xD 08:14 To jest dla mnie coś odległego, ja mam na koniec zawsze 6 ;_; 08:14 Mi się po prstu nie chce nic robić i mam zeszyty puste 08:14 (facepalm) 08:14 Ja mam zawsze zeszyty pełne 08:14 *prawie 08:14 O nie. 08:14 Ja religii tylko nie pisze. xD 08:14 A zwłaszcza brudnopis ;-; 08:14 Głośniki się zepsuły (t_T) 08:15 ;_; 08:15 A nalepsze jest to, że mój katecheta powiedział to mnie, bym wypier**lał do klasy, bo jak nie to mi przy***ie. xD 08:15 Cytuję go oczywiście 08:15 Brudnopis to ja mam pełny jakiegoś dziadostwa, które rysowały mi znajome 08:15 ;-; 08:15 Ok, naprawiłem. 08:15 JESTEM MAGICZNY 08:16 Ja mam brudnopis pełny, ale sama uzupełniam (y) 08:16 * NOSEEE tańczy (jelly) 08:16 Mi znajome rysują jakieś dziewczyny bez oczu a nawet KUCYKI 08:16 Raz na chemii mi się nudziło i obliczyłam w brudnopisie wspólną masę atomowę pierwiastków z trzech tabelek 08:16 O kurde, to tańczy w rytm mej muzyczki xd 08:17 xd 08:17 Ja też chcę tańczyć, ale nie wymyśliłam choreografii (bp) 08:17 Improwizacja 08:17 Chwila, zaraz ci zapodam choreografię. 08:18 Ok, to ja idę improwizować (potatodance) 08:18 Kolorowych koszmarów ^^ \o 08:18 Oglądaj od tąd do końca. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YDJhD_xCI4#t=20 08:18 TU MASZ CHOREOGRAFIĘ 08:18 Crejz, witam i żegnam ^^ \o 08:19 (bb) 08:19 Blaaaa 08:19 Dasz link do tej piosenki jeszcze raz? 08:19 Aż posłucham wudoe 08:20 Narka. 08:20 nerka 08:21 Nerka 08:21 Bla, Crezy pomożecie? 08:22 Ja pomogę! 08:22 08:22 Znów z tym> 08:22 ?* 08:22 Tak! 08:22 Nie mam pomysłu. 08:23 zetwu 08:23 Dziewczyna popadła w depresję popełniała samobóstwo i jej duch zabija jej przyjaciół, i rodzinę ._. 08:23 Heyo 08:23 Może być Różo? 08:23 To teraz Crezy Gdzie to ma się dziać?? 08:23 I jak mniej więcej ma wyglądać jej śmierć?? 08:24 mój mózg po całodniowym oglądaniu anime zasłużył na odpoczynek ;-; 08:24 Ma umrzeć 08:25 Kto? 08:25 Dziewczyna 08:25 A potem wszyscy inni 08:25 Ale jak mniej więcej ona ma zginąć? 08:25 o/ 08:25 RZEŹNIK HAS BEEN SLAIN 08:25 Niech podetnie sobie żyły, a potem powiesi się w opuszczonej fabryce 08:26 To mi kurdeznajdź taką barbykew Jaworznie! 08:26 mam lepszy pomysł 08:26 Może na początku przyjaciele bawili się w lesie i ta dziewczyna się od nich odłączyła i strzeliła sobie w głowę (wystarczy że dacie pistolet obok "martwej" dziewczyny) albo się powiesiła (To będzie trudniejsze) i przyjaciele zauważają ścieżkę z krwi podążają za nią a tam zwłoki ich przyjaciółki. Później ona mordowała każdego po kolei (odstęo 10 dni) w "opuszczonym" osiedlu. 08:26 Pełno jest. 08:26 wyrzuć do lasu 08:26 aki? 08:26 Cementownia Jaworzno-Szczakowa na przykład. 08:26 Ha ha ha. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHjWiugKTpM 08:27 No to tylko cementowniemasz. (Byłam tam już) 08:27 No to chwila. 08:27 Ja się znam na takich sprawach. 08:27 Crejz znów duchem 08:27 NOSEE RZEŹNIK Z JAMORZOWEŃ STREET 08:28 Je! 08:28 Crejz. No z tym pistoletem to bym musiała kolege kuzynki zapytać o pistolet. 08:28 Ale to będzie raczej niemożliwe bo zwykłego handgun'a to on raczej nie posiada 08:28 ale zabawkowy musi być 08:29 Tutaj? http://www.forgotten.pl/miejsce.php?id=841 08:29 No na kulki. 08:29 Rzeźnik z Europy xd 08:30 Posz. Nie. Na kulki to można sobie coś zrobić 08:30 Heyo 08:30 Crezy. Na kulki bez kulek 08:30 o/ 08:30 O to tak ok 08:30 Ej, jak się nazywał kot Fokusa? 08:30 tylko SEBASTIAN raczej nie ma takiego gun'a 08:30 Tutaj się powiesi. http://www.forgotten.pl/miejsce.php?id=841 08:31 Nose. Ten hotel wyburzyli. Nie ma gdzie.. 08:31 FFFUUU 08:31 Jutro będziesz na czacie? 08:32 Siemano 08:32 X------D 08:32 To poszukam miejscówek i ci zapodam. 08:32 Helou. Czyżby faknoc ? 08:32 Ja na czacie jestem zawsze. 08:32 O której. 08:32 Nose. Ja w Jaworznie byłam już wszędzie poza nawiedzonym domem w jeleniu 08:33 Kurde. 08:33 COWIEK 08:33 Tu masz miejscówki, w których ja byłem. https://www.facebook.com/CR3RExplo 08:33 Helou 08:33 Kuzynka mi mówiła, że jej koleżanka mówiła, że gdzieś niedaleko jest jakiś opuszczony szpitaj psyhiatryczny 08:34 "Opuszczona myjnia samochodowa" 08:34 omg 08:34 Spójrz, masz DUBLETREKS! (loool) Ryba jest.. bszszsz 08:34 Pochylnia?! 08:34 Yea 08:34 COWIEKU 08:35 u nas jest kilka met opuszczonych 08:35 Poszukiwaczka 08:35 idzie kto? 08:35 Ja idę. 08:35 U nas są dwa "nawiedzone" domy ;__; 08:35 Mam brać fatcapy? 08:35 U mnie jest opuszczona szkoła 08:35 dzie? 08:35 (troll) 08:35 bo ferie są 08:35 Ponoć każdy kto tam wejdzie umrze .-. 08:35 No, na pewno. 08:35 creeeejz, gdzieeeeeeeee 08:36 Osycho u nas 08:36 każdy kto coś powie z literą a na początku zhinie 08:36 U nas w mieście 08:36 start 08:36 uj i upe 08:36 agata. 08:36 Zakłócenia z atmosfery, szmery, bajery... 08:36 * Kirtsu gwałci Raven 08:36 Raven-Co chcesz? 08:37 * Kirtsu zabija NOSa od tyłu 08:37 Na avatarze Asia? 08:37 * Kirtsu znowu gwałci Raven 08:37 podróże dzikich gołębi 08:37 * NOSEEE odrodzenie 08:37 Jestem prawie pewien, ze to asia 08:37 Lubię dobrą telewizję. 08:38 Nikt nie chce iść umrzeć? 08:38 /me zabija Raven 08:38 (ok) 08:38 Nose. Jesli chcesz do nawiedzonego domu to prosze wbijaj na Jaworzno (Jeleń) Tam serio jest duch przepędził już 30 rodzin 08:38 U mnie też są duchy 08:38 wow 08:38 zgniłych bananów 08:38 U nas jest legenda nawet o tym pierwszym domku ;__; 08:38 nose ryja pomaluje temu duchowi szprajem 08:38 Jest film dokumentalny na YT A ten duch ma na imie Filip ^^ 08:39 U mnie jest legenda o tym że można w szkole dostać 6 08:39 Powiedz mi że to Asia c: 08:39 Tuse pomaluj xd 08:39 pauzaz 08:39 ja byłem w jakimś opuszczonym hotelu w bytomiu 08:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwiGO1fZtms Prosz Nose obeżyj sobie 08:40 a ja w spalonym domu w środku miasta 08:40 ciekawie było 08:40 ? 08:40 Masz fotki? 08:40 nom 08:40 Nie ty. 08:41 Psycho, nom było ciekawie bo obok spalonego domu była biedronka i duże zniżki 08:41 na instagramie są, widziałes chyba 08:41 Aha, no to widziałem. 08:41 Świetny styl masz, kurde. Też chcę >:C 08:42 wszystkie bąbelki rozstrzelane (qq) 08:42 nie XD 08:42 Fuck. Muszę się wszędzie wybrać w wakacje jeszcze raz i tym razem nakręcić filmiki. 08:42 O rety, jakie ja mam plany w wakacje... aż głowa mała. 08:43 Ja zaraz po powrocie z Hiszpanii muszę to nakręcić 08:44 Nosh PW >.> 08:44 k 08:44 ja chciałem pojechać do opuszczonej bazy wojskowej niedaleko ale lipa... wszystko ogrodzone i pilnujo :c 08:44 U mnie na osiedlu jest taki fajny mały, opuszczony domek ale nie da się wejść na piętro (QQ) 08:44 czamu? 08:44 Ani do piwnicy (TT) 08:45 uuu 08:45 Tytuł pierwszej piosenki plz. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvL1osAekek 08:45 wpisz se snup dok i masz 08:45 k 08:45 Nosh bekę sb robisz czy naprawdę Cię to dziwi? 08:46 Poszukiwaczka, czemu nie da sie wliść? 08:46 Naprawdę. 08:46 (lf) 08:46 Komu mam tę legende dać na PW? 08:46 ^-^ 08:46 Wychodzi mi łigle 08:46 . 08:46 łigle łigle 08:46 Naszczęście mnie nie wywaliło. 08:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwiGO1fZtms 08:47 Psychooo 08:48 słucham cie Crejz 08:48 Mogę Ci tę legende dać? 08:48 na PW 08:48 ? 08:48 Crezy ja chcę. 08:48 Ok Ok 08:49 Dobra. Idę se, nerka ludkowie. 08:49 Crejz, poprosze też 08:49 Nerka piesełu 08:49 (bb) 08:49 pis joł 08:50 Juź 08:50 Róża, Psycho PW 08:50 o krude 08:50 ciekawa ta legenda 08:52 Cisza 08:53 już nie 08:53 hyhy 08:53 już nie 08:53 z/w 08:53 Poszukiwaczka opowiesz mi o tym domu w jeleniu jeszcze? 08:54 Heyo 08:54 hayo :D 08:54 o/ 08:55 Ta legenda jest straszna prawda? ;__; 08:56 #GłuchaCisza 08:57 legendarna cisza 08:57 Cisza jak luj V: 08:59 no 09:00 O/ 09:00 BANANKU T-T 09:00 yo :D 09:00 WYBACZ 09:00 Nowa xD 09:01 Sora za snapa xd 09:01 To moja siostra xd 09:01 xd 09:01 A, i z manu, no to ja ten.. ;-; 09:01 No bo nie było wifi ;-; 09:01 Szpoko :c 09:02 Hajsss 09:02 Dzisiaj pisaliśmy część drugą 09:02 Heyo 09:02 banan 09:02 Ale 09:02 W manu 09:02 Bylo 09:02 Wifi 09:03 cze 09:03 co robicie w walentynki? 09:04 (Foreveralone) 09:04 Spie (foreveralone) 09:04 Crej, ja byłam w pracy ;_; 09:04 Hayo :D 09:04 Takie pytanko - długo tu siedzę? Nawet nie zauważyłem ;-; 09:04 Nowuś, ale m nie łapał wifi (bp) 09:04 D: 09:05 Gar: widze Cie tu od 14 09:05 (mindblow) 09:05 15* 09:05 No nieźle (bp) 09:05 A moglysmy sie spotkac w realu :c 09:05 Uwaga, przeprowadzam zapisywanie czatu 09:05 ja się w walentynki zamierzam sednie upić 09:05 Tznn. Obok 09:10 A z kim byłaś? :V 09:11 Z... ktosiem 09:11 :c 09:11 x'D 09:11 Sorka, poczekałabym dłużej wtedy, ale już byłam spóźniona x'D 09:12 A rany.. 09:12 . 09:12 hej Ric 09:13 . 09:13 z/w 09:14 Zamknij czat zamiast tego co chciałeś zamknąć - Osiągnięcie zdobyte (derp) 2015 02 03